


Shut Up and Drive

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Captain America - Freeform, Chris Evans as Johnny Storm, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirty Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I hate when johnny is used as a prop, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny Storm - Freeform, Johnny loves it when Steve talks dirty, Just to make other characters realize the love each other, Love Confessions, M/M, No one in between, Opposites Attract, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Johnny are a couple, Sue Storm - Freeform, The Fantastic Four - Freeform, The Human Torch - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: They are a mixture of chaos and calm.  Two very different sides of the same coin that somehow belong together.





	

"Shut up and drive." Steve ordered, as he slid into the passenger's seat of the red porsche. 

"Hello to you too, Handsome." Johnny flashed him a quick smile, as the traffic light turned from red to green. He had noticed a man taking pictures of his car, probably working for some trashy tabloid magazine or website. No doubt the reason Steve was in his car right now. "So, your place or mine?"

"My apartment in Brooklyn." Steve replied, staring out of the tinted window. 

Johnny knew it really wasn't any of his business, and that Steve sometimes preferred to keep his problems to himself. But, he was also one of the few people that Johnny really cared about. He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't get Steve to talk. 

They had only known each other for a year, having met at a party celebrating the newly built Avengers Tower. It was surprising that they looked like identical twins, and the possibility that they could be related. Steve had actually been hopeful that he may have relatives in the new reality he woke up in, but DNA results proved differently. 

However, opposites do attract. They are a mixture of chaos and calm. Two very different sides of the same coin that somehow belong together.

Steve helps Johnny stay grounded. Makes him realize that he needs to be a little more serious, and stop taking too many useless risks. Reminding Johnny that the world didn't revolve around him. Steve loved and wouldn't change his 'Actions speak louder than words' attitude. He has no problem correcting anyone who said nasty things about Johnny, through his words or fractured and broken bones. 

In return, Johnny helped Steve open up, and not take everything so seriously. Reminding him that he should enjoy his second chance. Something all his friends, old and new would want for him. He let's Steve know through words or actions, that he's not alone. That he has someone who likes it, when he says he understands a reference. Defending Steve against anyone who embarasses him for not knowing, through words or 'accidental' burns.

"Bad day?" Johnny asked the obvious question. "Want to talk about it?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your plans. I needed a getaway car." Steve explained. "Wasn't in the mood to have my picture taken today."

"I know people may recognize me, and I have no problem taking pictures with them if they ask. I can even handle having my picture taken by the photogaphers on Tony's payroll. It's when someone actually chases me just to get a picture, that pisses me off."

"Or, in my case where the paparazzi is unforgiven." Johnny said, and Steve finally looked at him. "Back in 2007, Sue and Reed planned to have their wedding on top of the Baxter Building." 

"Me being the narcasstic asshole, had offered to sell the wedding pictures to the highest bidder. The website automatically sent anyone who looked at it to a porn site that contained a virus. A lot of computers crashed that day."

"They deserved it." Steve replied. "And, the title of Narcasstic Asshole belongs to Tony. You're just borderline, and I like that about you."

"See, this is why I like Steve Rogers more than Captain America.". Johnny said, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, the public and S.H.I.E.L.D. version of Cap. Straight laced, good morals, never does anything wrong, and is assumed to be a virgin."

"Steve Rogers can be a sassy, foul mouthed, screw the rules asshole, who is not a perfect solider but a good man. All qualities that I admire and love." 

Johnny inwardly wince at his last word. He had the reputation of being an 'Act before you think' guy. Truth was he had fallen in love with Steve, and kept these feelings to himself. Telling the same old lie about it not being the right time, when he was really afraid it would ruin everything. He didn't want to lose their friendship at any cost.

"You can only fool yourself but for so long, Torch." He remember Alicia telling him that. The sad thing was that she was right. Sooner or Later the truth would come out. 

"Thanks for the compliment." Steve smiled, apparently he hadn't noticed Johnny's reaction. "It's nice to have someone who actually sees and calls me by my name, instead of just Captain America."

"Some days, it still feels like everyone expects me to accept what happened. That I should be enjoying my second chance at life, not wasting it."

"Don't get me wrong I know I'm lucky, but I do miss my old life. When people saw Steve Rogers, instead of just Captain America. Sometimes, I regret that I decided to become him." 

"You have the punching bags to prove that." Without thinking, Johnny placed his right hand on top of Steve's left, gently stroking it with his thumb. "There are people that see you Steve, including me." It wasn't until Steve moved his hand, that he realized what he had been doing. Johnny wondered how long he'd been stroking Steve's hand, and if it was the reason for the awkward silence in the car.

What had felt awkward to Johnny, felt comfortable to Steve. He enjoyed Johnny holding his hand. The simple touch was more than comforting to Steve, and he craved for more. He had hid his feelings for the last few months, worried how Johnny would react since he had the reputation of being a 'Ladies Man'. Tony of all people, was the one to point out that Johnny felt the same. Claiming it was the same song and dance he and Pepper had done, until he finally made the first move.

The rest of the ride was silent, until they reached Steve's apartment building. Steve decided he would take a risk, and make the first move. The worst that could happen was Johnny would drive away, and they would never see each other again. He hoped he was wrong about that. 

However, the sound of Johnny's cell phone ringing stopped him. The annoying robotic voice letting them know that his sister was calling. Johnny pushed a button on the steering wheel, actually grateful that she had called. A much needed distraction from his thoughts and Steve.

"Johnny, where are you?" Sue's voice demanded. "I know you have a lot to do being the face of the Fantastic Four, but we still need to have team practice."

"I know Sis." He glanced at Steve, silently asking for some help. "I was on my way home, when someone got into my car seeking refuge from a parasite."

"Sue, I'm sorry for ruining your plans." Steve said, sounding tired and regretful. "I know it's important."

"It's no problem." She replied, her voice softening. "You needed my brother."

"Yeah, I do." Steve said, giving him that lopsided grin that he loved." Johnny wondered if he was serious, or actually flirting with him.

"Johnny, take good care of him." Sue hung up before he could respond, but he understood the double meaning of her words. His sister knew how he felt about Steve, and claimed that she noticed how Steve looks at him. What she calls a 'more than friends' look. She actually told him that they would be good for each other, and to just go for it..

"Nice acting Steve.". Johnny looked a little relieved. "Sue would never believed me. Somehow, she always sees right through me. No pun intended.". 

"We both know that your sister is the real leader of the Fantastic Four." Steve unbuckled his seat belt, moving closer to Johnny as much as the seat allowed and turned the car off. "You need to follow her orders."

"Depends on how you want to take them." Focusing on Steve's lips, longing to taste them. If this was a dream, then Johnny didn't want to wake up.

"So, take good care of me." Steve replied, closing the gap between them. Johnny noticed his eyes looked a shade darker and his voice sounded rougher. "Like this." The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. 

Steve lightly sucked on Johnny's bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Their tongues tangoed together, both of them fighting for dominancy. Whether Steve won or Johnny let him have control didn't matter. 

Without breaking the kiss, Steve unbuckled the other seatbelt, and Johnny moved until he was straddling his lap. He heard the soft moan escape the back of Johnny's throat, and deepened the kiss. Passionate and dominating, kissing as if they would never see each other again. The need for air forced Steve to break the kiss, leaving Johnny breatheless. 

Steve quickly moved to his jaw line, eyes closed and giving Johnny no time to recover. He slowly traced an invisible line of little nips and kisses, along his jaw and down his neck. Johnny tipped his head back, giving him better access. He clung onto Steve's shoulders, grinding down as best as the small space allowed. Smiling when he heard Steve groan against his neck and grab his hips. Both of them clearly all bothered and hot, needing more of each other. Surprisingly Johnny was the one to stop their exploration. Pushing at Steve's chest, forcing him to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned, worried that he had made his move too fast. "If you don't want this tell me now." Johnny was surprised that Steve was coherant enough to remain a gentleman. Something he was going to change soon.

"I want you." Giving him a reassuring kiss, then resting his forehead agaisnt Steve's. "I love you and not letting you go, Steve Rogers."

"Good to know" Steve confessed, giving him a full blown smile. "I love you, too. We're both idiots wasting time. It's kinda of a tight fit , so let's move to my apartment. Plenty of room for us to explore. Unless, you feel like being an exhibitionist, and charged with public indecency. Sounds like fun." 

"I love the way you think." Johnny agreed, a mischievous grin on his face. "You know, the whole ' If the car is rockin' don't come knockin' thing. I might accidentally end up throwing a fireball at anyone who opens these car doors." 

"I could see the headline now," Steve laughed. "Scars for life after interrupting Johnny Storm while he's fucking his boyfriend."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Johnny said, giving him a wink and a smile. "But, do you think you can handle me being your boyfriend? I might ruin Captain America's reputation."

"You won't know just how good I can handle you, until we're out of this car." Steve reluctanly let Johnny move back to the driver's seat, so he could get out of the car and lock the doors. 

"Challenge accepted." Johnny replied, as Steve grabbed his right hand leading him to his apartment and slamming the door behind them. 

"And, I don't give a damn about Captain America's reputation." Steve growled, pushing Johnny against the nearest wall. Attacking his lips and neck again, only stopping to take Johnny's shirt off. 

"Your mine, not his." As he began to slowly kiss, lick and nip his way down Johnny's body. "Gonna fuck you on every surface, until you see stars and can no longer scream my name."

"Steve," Johnny panted out, holding onto him for what was sure to be a long ride. "You had me at shut up and drive."


End file.
